


Walpurgisnacht

by Faraona



Category: Bibi Blocksberg - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Magic, Party, Romance, Unrequited Love, Walpurgisnacht, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: Rabia spielt die einsame Wölfin, dabei ist sie längst hoffnungslos in Barbara verliebt. Keine der anderen Hexen ahnt etwas, Edwina hat ein offenes Geheimnis, aber es ist Walpurgisnacht.





	Walpurgisnacht

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben irgendwann 2010-2012, wollte es immer fertig schreiben, aber irgendwie... naja. Jetzt hab ich hier den ersten Teil gepostet, der als Oneshot allein stehen kann, vielleicht schaff ich ja irgendwann den zweiten Teil.

Rabia stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und sah aus dem Fenster des Erkertürmchens, das an der Schlossmauer hervortrat, in den sonnigen Nachmittag, der in Vogelgezwitscher viel zu idyllisch über dem grünen Wald lag. Es war wieder einmal soweit, der 30. April war gekommen, und die Hexe putzte sich für das größte Fest des Jahres ordentlich heraus. Sie wandte sich von der frühlingshaften Kulisse mit einem missbilligendem Lächeln ab, und schritt durch den Raum. Kater Maribor saß auf dem Boden vor dem hohen Spiegel, vor den Rabia jetzt trat, und sah seine Herrin skeptisch an.  
„Findet Ihr nicht, dass dieses Kleid Euren Hintern fett macht?“  
„Nein, das finde ich nicht, Dummschnurrer.“ Rabia funkelte ihn böse an. „Im Gegenteil, es schmälert meine Figur sogar ein wenig.“ Sie fuhr mit beiden Händen am schwarzen Stoff ihre Kurven entlang, während sie sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Spiegel betrachtete. Zufrieden griff sie nach einem ihrer dreihundert paar roter Schuhe und schlüpfte hinein, bedacht die gepflegten und frisch lackierten Fingernägel nicht abzubrechen.  
„Ja, ja, sie wird Euch zu Füßen liegen,“ maunzte Maribor mit erhobenem Blick, und musste gleich darauf einem Fußtritt roter Pumps ausweichen.  
„Klappe, Fellknäuel. Such dir eine Katze und halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus,“ konterte Rabia und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Frisur. Die eigentlich bereits ergrauten Haare hatte sie wieder schwarz gehext, und jetzt legte sie sie über ihre Schultern, auf den Kragen ihres Kleides und betrachtete sich prüfend.  
„Ach, kommt schon, Herrin- wem wollt Ihr denn was vormachen?“  
Rabia strich ihre Haare jetzt zurück und drehte sie probeweise zu einem Dutt. „Ich mache dir nichts vor, das hat sich ja nun schon längst erledigt, deiner ständigen Belästigung sei Dank, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass du keine Ahnung hast. Weder von ihr, noch von mir.“  
„Wohl eher von Euren Gefühlen, denn Euch kenne ich zu Genüge. Mein Gott, Ihr seid verliebt, was gibt es denn da nicht zu verstehen?“ Maribor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid einfach nur zu verstockt, um darüber zu reden.“  
„Falsch, ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden.“ Sie ließ die Haare wieder fallen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „So nicht.“  
„Was habt Ihr eigentlich vor heute Nacht, dass Ihr so einen Aufwand betreibt? Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa-“  
Rabia warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Etwa was? Wer ist jetzt hier verstockt?“ Sie schnippte leise mit der rechten Hand, und als sie mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers über ihre Lippen strich, hinterließ sie eine reiche, dunkelrote Spur auf der weichen Haut.  
„Wollt Ihr Euch ihr wirklich heute offenbaren?“  
Rabia drehte sich zu ihm um, denn zum ersten Mal schien es mehr ehrliche Verwunderung als Hohn zu sein, die aus seinem Interesse sprach.  
„Nein,“ sagte sie schließlich und sah in die Ferne. „Nein. Ich habe nichts vor, aber ich muss so gut aussehen wie nur irgend möglich, wenn ich einen ganzen Abend mit ihr verbringen darf.“  
Mit einem leicht verblendeten Lächeln wandte sie sich wieder zum Spiegel und malte mit dem Finger ein rotes Herzchen auf das Glas.  
„Wird sie denn überhaupt da sein?“ Maribor sah sie fragend an. „Im Gegensatz zu Euch hat sie eine Familie.“  
Rabia schnippte mit der rechten Hand, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Kater anstarrte. „Du bringst das Thema gerne auf, was? Natürlich wird sie da sein, sie ist jedes Jahr da! Bibi darf noch nicht mit, aber Bernhard ebenso wenig. Warum sollte sie sich also das größte Hexenfest des Jahres entgehen lassen? Und du meinst, du hättest Ahnung. Aber bitte, wenn du sicher gehen willst...“  
Rabia ging einige Schritte durch das Zimmer und nahm ihre Kristallkugel vom Nachttisch.  
„Eene Meene rotes Haar, zeig mir meine Barbara -hex hex!“  
Das verschwommene Bild, das in der Kugel auftauchte, wurde fast augenblicklich scharf. Demonstrativ hielt Rabia die Kugel vor Maribors Nase.  
„Bitteschön, sie ist sogar schon auf dem Weg. Zufrieden?“  
In der Tat sah der Kater jetzt die Angebetete seiner Herrin auf ihrem Besen, wie sie rasch über die Wälder flog, Haar und Mantel wehten im starken Flugwind.  
„Dann solltet Ihr Euch auch nicht mehr lange aufhalten, sonst kommt Ihr noch zu spät.“  
„Ach was,“ wiegelte Rabia ab und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in die Kugel.  
„Mein Gott, in zwei, drei Stunden steht Ihr ihr gegenüber, jetzt benehmt Euch nicht wie eine liebeskranke Junghexe!“  
„Und du hütest besser deine Zunge, wenn du die Nacht nicht als Statue verbringen willst,“ entgegnete Rabia scharf und fuhr mit der Hand über den Kristallball, um ihn zum Erlöschen zu bringen. Sie ging zurück vor den Spiegel und hübschte sich weiter auf, bis sie mit ihrer Erscheinung zufrieden war und auch mit der Frisur. Die würde auf dem Weg zum Blocksberg zwar ohnehin wieder ruiniert werden, doch Rabia konnte sie ja wieder in den Ausgangszustand hexen, sobald sie angekommen war. Jetzt griff sie nach Besen und Mantel, warf einen letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und zu Maribor.  
„Pass mir gut auf die alte Hütte auf, ja?“  
„Ja, ja, sie wird schon noch stehen, wenn Ihr wiederkommt, keine Angst. Viel Spaß – oder sollte ich sagen Erfolg?“  
„Das kommentier ich nicht,“ gab Rabia zurück und ging hinaus auf die Schlossmauer. Noch immer stand die Sonne im Südwesten und spendete für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnliche Wärme, doch sie begann bereits, sich abzusenken und Rabia musste jetzt tatsächlich los, wenn sie pünktlich sein wollte. So schwang sie sich auf ihren Besen,und nach einem Hexspruch hob sie ab in Richtung des Zentrums des Hexenlebens, dem Blocksberg, der zufällig oder nicht den gleichen Namen trug wie ihr ganz persönliches Zentrum.

Während sie unterwegs war, gingen ihr allerhand Gedanken durch den Kopf, und das Umfeld lenkte sie nicht gerade ab. Außer dem Rauschen des Windes und den Geräuschen der Natur unter ihr hörte sie nichts, und der blaue, fast wolkenlose Himmel färbte sich nur langsam und allmählich rosa und golden. Sie hasste es, wenn Maribor sie daran erinnerte, dass Barbara eine Familie hatte, Mann und Kind. Es änderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen, wie könnte es, aber es machte sie noch ein wenig trauriger, hoffnungsloser, was ihre Aussichten auf, wie Maribor es nannte, 'Erfolg' anging. Seit Monaten schon konnte sie an nichts und niemanden sonst mehr denken, es gab nichts anderes mehr in ihrem Leben außer Barbara. Natürlich hatte Maribor es früher oder später mitbekommen, es war nicht leicht zu verbergen, wenn man den anderen wie ihn Tag und Nacht an der Backe hatte, und seitdem zog er sie genüsslich damit auf. Zugegeben, es war ungewöhnlich für Rabia, verliebt zu sein, und dann auch noch in diesem Ausmaß, aber es war ihr ebenso ernst und das schien Maribor nicht verstehen zu wollen oder zu können, es lief auf das selbe hinaus. Außer ihm hatte Rabia niemanden, mit dem sie hätte reden können, denn, und das wusste sie, sie war kein einfacher Mensch und fand nichts daran, ihre Zeit sinnlos mit ihr unwichtigen Personen beim Tratsch zu vergeuden, um sie als 'Freunde' zu gewinnen. Normalerweise machte ihr das auch nichts aus, im Gegenteil, aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie manchmal eine solch vertraute Person vermisst, mit der sie ernsthaft über solche Dinge sprechen konnte und die sie vielleicht sogar verstand. Rabia war sich allerdings gewiss, dass Barbara, ihre liebste Barbara, genau so jemand für sie sein könnte, und noch viel mehr, wenn sie nur ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Es waren Fantasien einer Verliebten, das wusste sie genauso gut, aber Rabia konnte nicht anders als fest daran zu glauben, dass sie nur wenige Schritte davon entfernt waren, Wirklichkeit zu werden.

Als der Blocksberg nach mehr als zwei Stunden Besenflug in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit endlich in Sichtweite war, bemühte sich Rabia, aus ihren Grübeleien aufzutauchen und sich auf die Nacht vorzubereiten, die sie erwartete. Sie versuchte, die Hoffnungen wieder herunterzuspielen, am besten sich erst gar keine zu machen und die Feier einfach nur als eine Gelegenheit zu ein wenig Amüsement unter Einfluss der guten alten Hexenbowle mit dem ein oder anderen Seitenblick zu Barbara zu betrachten.  
Sie landete auf dem großen Plateau, das schon gut gefüllt war, und ihre Augen suchten die Menge sofort nach dem wohlbekannten roten Haarschopf ab, erfolglos. Rasch gab sie also ihren Besen ab und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Es war etwa neun Uhr, schon bald würde es ganz dunkel sein und das Fest beginnen, die Chancen, dass Barbara schon da war, standen also gut, zumal sie schon vor Rabia losgeflogen war.  
Sie hatte gerade beschlossen, nachzusehen, ob das Buffet schon eröffnet war, da sah sie Walpurgia auf sich zu kommen. Die Oberhexe trug ihr goldenes Festkleid und sah sie erfreut an.  
„Rabia, gut, dass du auch da bist. Ich habe eine Versammlung des inneren Kreises einberufen, du müsstest kurz mitkommen.“  
„Ist es etwas Wichtiges?“ fragte Rabia mehr aus Neugier, denn sie ging bereits an Walpurgias Seite in Richtung der Höhle, die diese sich zur Wohnung gemacht hatte und in der sich auch der Versammlungsraum befand.  
„Rein formell, Hexenkongress und so weiter. Und da wir jetzt schon mal alle beisammen haben...“  
Sie öffnete die Pforten und schritt ein, Rabia folgte ihr und ahnte nicht, dass bereits alle anderen versammelt waren. Erst, als sie eintrat, erblickte sie Barbara inmitten der anderen und konnte ihre Bewunderung kaum verbergen. Die Rothaarige sah hinreißend aus in dem karminroten Kleid, das ihre weiblichen Rundungen schmeichelnd zur Geltung brachte, ohne zu übertreiben, und das dank seiner Kürze viel der schlanken, fast porzellanhaften Beine enthüllte. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten sie aus ihren dezent geschminkten Umrandungen an und als sich die hellroten Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln formten, war sich Rabia sicher, dass ihr Gesicht so rot wie das eben bewunderte Kleid geworden sein musste.  
Zum Glück erlöste Walpurgia sie mit ihrer kurzen Ansprache. Die sieben anwesenden Hexen standen jetzt dicht beieinander, die Vorsitzende wie es sich gehörte vor den anderen, und Rabia stellte überrascht fest, dass sie direkt neben Barbara stand. Dabei hatte sie sich extra nach vorne gestellt, um eine Sekunde Luft holen zu können. Jetzt aber schlug ihr Herz wieder doppelt so schnell und sie konnte nur mühevoll Walpurgias Ausführungen folgen, die vom Versammlungsort und Termin des Kongresses im nächsten Jahr sprach. Als sie endlich fertig war, wagte Rabia es nicht, zur Seite zu sehen, sondern wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als sie von hinten an der Schulter angetippt wurde.  
Überrascht fuhr sie herum und stellte erst fest, dass sie erwartet hatte, Barbara zu sehen, als sie statt ihrer jemand anders sah.  
„Edwina,“ sagte sie und sah die Hexe mit den violetten Locken etwas verdutzt an, während der Rest der Gruppe den Raum verließ.  
„Hey Rabia...“ Die junge Frau machte einen etwas nervösen Eindruck auf die Angesprochene, denn wenn sie von ihren weißen Schuhspitzen aufsah, waren ihre braunen Augen weit offen und die Wangen rosa.  
„Was gibt’s?“ Rabia hatte keine Lust, lange aufgehalten zu werden, das Fest ging jeden Moment los und sie wollte Barbara in dem Getümmel eigentlich nicht verlieren.  
„Ich hab mich gefragt, also... ich meine...vielleicht...ich wollte...“  
„Was? Komm zum Punkt.“  
Edwina sah sie einen Moment still an, sie musste ein klein wenig aufblicken, um in Rabias grau-blaue Augen sehen zu können, dann senkte sie den Kopf.  
„Nichts, gar nichts,“ flüsterte sie, hielt sich die Hände vor's Gesicht und lief in Richtung der Toiletten davon. Rabia, die zurückblieb, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und machte, dass sie nach draußen kam, wo Walpurgia schon die Eröffnungsrede begonnen hatte.  
Sie gliederte sich unauffällig in die Menge ein, und ließ ihren Blick ab und zu weg von Walpurgia hin zu Barbara wandern, die einige Meter weiter in dem großen Halbkreis stand, und der das Licht des großen Feuers schmeichelte, als sei es nur angezündet worden, um ihre Schönheit noch heller erstrahlen zu lassen.  
Walpurgia verlor einige Worte über Tradition, Kultur und Moderne der Hexentums, doch Rabia war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Barbara zu bewundern, als dass sie den theoretischen Ausführungen der Oberhexe hätte folgen können. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren Blick wohl zu lange auf der rothaarigen Schönheit hatte weilen lassen, denn auf einmal sah Barbara sie mit ihren blauen Augen zurück an. Rabia wurde schlagartig heiß und kalt, sie fühlte sich ertappt und die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Mit einem Lächeln versuchte sie ihre Verlegenheit zu kaschieren, doch als Barbara zurücklächelte, spürte sie ihre Wangen noch stärker brennen und rang sich dazu durch, endlich wegzusehen, bevor sie sich noch mehr blamierte.  
Als Walpurgia endlich fertig war und das eigentliche Fest beginnen konnte, suchte sich Rabia den schnellsten Weg zur Hexenbowle, um gleich damit anzufangen, sich den Abend schönzutrinken. Dazu war die Walpurgisnacht schließlich seit Jahrhunderten da – ein Ausbrechen aus dem Alltag, eine einzige Orgie der Lebensfreude, und das wollte dieses Mal zumindest annähernd auch Rabia daraus machen.  
Während die ersten Hexen schon fröhlich um das Feuer tanzten, stand Rabia allein am Rand und widmete sich ihrem ersten Glas. Barbara hatte sie für den Moment aus den Augen verloren, doch sie würde ihr sicher noch einmal über den Weg laufen. Die Dunkelheit, die sich jetzt über den Berg legte, wurde neben dem Feuer von vielen magischen Fackeln erleuchtet, war aber fast genauso warm wie es der Tag gewesen war, und die Hexenbowle trug zu diesem Gefühl noch einen gehörigen Teil bei.  
Schon bald holte Rabia das zweite Glas, und musste zwangsweise etwas Konversation mit den anderen Hexen an der Bar führen, was ihr aber durch die bereits gelöste Zunge leichter fiel als gewöhnlich. Die anderen erzählten von zu Hause, von ihren Kindern, Enkelkindern, von ihren letzten Hexereien, und Rabia musste gar nicht viel sagen. Die meiste Zeit hörte sie nur zu, ließ sie aber irgendwann ihre Gedanken schweifen und war entsprechend verdutzt, als alle auf einmal sie ansahen.  
„Was?“  
„Sag mal, wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?“  
„Runzia hat gefragt, wie es denn bei dir aussieht – so im Privaten.“  
Rabia stockte, als sie in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter sah, fasste sich aber rasch wieder.  
„Na wie schon – einsam wie eh und jeh“, antwortete sie ehrlich und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck von der Bowle. Ihre Gefühle dagegen gingen diese neugierigen alten Schachteln nichts an.  
„Bist du es nicht langsam leid, allein zu sein?“, warf Mania ein, und erntete Zustimmung bei den anderen.  
„Ja, du musst doch verkümmern in deinem großen Schloss, so ganz ohne Gesellschaft.“  
„Und jetzt komm nicht mit Maribor, du weißt genau, was wir meinen.“  
Rabia rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja,“  
„So schlecht siehst du doch für dein Alter gar nicht aus, da lässt sich doch bestimmt noch jemand finden.“  
„Na, vielen Dank, Runzia, wenn du das sagst...“ Rabia sah sie verächtlich an. „Sei froh, dass du nicht mehr auf der Suche bist.“  
„Ach kommt ihr zwei, fangt jetzt nicht wieder an, euch zu streiten“, wollte Jasmina schlichten, doch keine der beiden hörte auf sie.  
„Was soll das denn heißen, he?“  
„Dein Alter bleibt doch nur noch bei dir, weil er Angst vor dir hat!“  
Runzia stand jetzt dicht vor Rabia und funkelte sie böse an. „Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du keinen abkriegst, du Schminkschnepfe!“  
„Vielleicht will ich gar keinen, Faltengesicht!“  
„Wie hast du mich genannt?!“  
Runzia wollte gerade handgreiflich werden, da schritt Mania zwischen die beiden.  
„So. Und jetzt herrscht hier mal Funkstille, klar? Heute ist Walpurgisnacht, und ich will keine Prügelei, verstanden?“  
Rabia zuckte mit den Schultern und hob erneut das Glas.  
„Du solltest aufpassen, wie viel du trinkst, Rabia“, sagte Mania ernst, doch bekam keine Reaktion. „Dein wievieltes Glas ist das heute Abend?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, aber es ist das zweite“, erwiderte Rabia kühl. „Kein Grund zur Panik.“  
„Und du, Runzia, du kommst auch mal wieder runter. Rabias Liebesleben ist ihre Sache.“  
„Was hab ich verpasst?“, klang es plötzlich von der Seite und Rabia wollte im Boden versinken, als sie Barbara erblickte, die sich gerade ein Glas Bowle holen wollte und sie jetzt neugierig lächelnd ansah.  
„Wenn du ihr Liebesleben meinst - nichts“, gab Runzia zurück, und erntete einen strafenden Blick Manias.  
„Ich wüsste auch nicht, was euch Tratschtanten das angeht.“  
„Barbara, jetzt mach du nicht auch noch mit – die sind sich eben schon fast an die Gurgel gegangen.“  
„Seit wann stehst du denn auf ihrer Seite?“  
„Das hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Seiten zu tun, Runzia. Sowas ist einfach Privatsache, und das solltet auch ihr respektieren.“  
„Wir wollten doch gar nicht-“  
„So, Schluss jetzt, alle zusammen! Das kann ja heiter werden heute Nacht, wenn das schon so losgeht.“  
Rabia füllte ihr Glas auf und wollte zurück in ihre einsame Ecke, doch als sie hörte, dass Barbara ihr nachkam, blieb sie stehen, zum Glück außer Hörweite der Althexenfraktion, und drehte sich zu ihr herum.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte die Rothaarige, und sah Rabia ernst an.  
„Ja, ach, es war nichts Ernstes. Runzia hat ein bisschen gepöbelt, da hab ich ihr Konter gegeben, das war's.“  
Barbara nippte an ihrer Bowle, und Rabia musste sich zwingen, nicht allzusehr zu starren. Die langen, schönen Finger um das Glas, die hellen Lippen feucht und die Augen halb geschlossen...  
„Manchmal sind die aber auch einfach unmöglich.“  
Rabia nickte zustimmend. „Alte Klatschbasen. Wenn die nichts haben, was sie sich erzählen können, suchen sie sich was. Aber da waren sie bei mir an der falschen Adresse.“  
Sie nahm ebenfalls noch einen Schluck und hatte sich schon überlegt, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte, als plötzlich Amanda herbeigeeilt kam.  
„Hier bist du, Barbara, ich hab dich schon gesucht. N'abend, Rabia. Komm mit, Liebes, sofort.“  
Barbara konnte gerade noch „Entschuldige mich kurz, ja?“ sagen, und ein kleines Lächeln zeigen, dann wurde sie auch schon von ihrer überdrehten Freundin mitgeschleift.  
Rabia seufzte leise, war es doch gerade so gut gelaufen. Barbara schien aufrichtig interessiert gewesen zu sein, und sie war so wunderschön anzusehen... Dieses Kleid, und dieser Ausschnitt... Rabia überkam ein Kribbeln, und sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht am dritten Glas Hexenbowle lag.  
Für die nächste Stunde oder so sah sie Barbara allerdings nicht wieder. Nach und nach leerte sie noch einige weitere Gläser des magischen Getränks, und sie merkte, wie die Wirkung stärker wurde. Ein abwesendes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie lehnte sich an die steinerne Wand hinter ihr.  
Erst als sie Edwina auf sich zukommen sah, kehrte sie aus dem Tal ihrer Gedanken zurück und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Rabiaaa!“, rief sie schon von weitem mit einem breiten Grinsen und winkte ihr zu. Sie war kaum wiederzuerkennen, keine Spur mehr von der Schüchternheit und Zurückhaltung, die sie noch wenige Stunden vorher an den Tag gelegt hatte.  
„Edwina?“ Rabia sah sie etwas verwundert an.  
Die junge Hexe in ihrem violetten Kleid blieb dicht vor Rabia stehen und grinste sie immer noch an. Erst auf diese kurze Distanz fielen ihr die geröteten Wangen Edwinas und die leicht glasigen Augen auf – sie musste in der kurzen Zeit noch mehr gebechert haben als Rabia selbst, und sie war ja schon die ganze Zeit am Trinken.  
„Was bistu denn so allein hier? Geht’s dir nich gut?“ Edwina legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lehnte sich näher zu ihr, als es Rabia lieb war.  
„Mir geht’s prima, danke“, sagte sie und schob Edwina ein Stück zurück.  
„Das is schön.“  
Sie hört einfach nicht auf zu grinsen, dachte Rabia, und fragte sich, wie sie sie wieder loswerden sollte.  
„Weißtu was, wir gehen jetzt tanzen!“, beschloss Edwina und nahm Rabia an der Hand.  
„Was?“  
„Komm schon, ich will mit dir tanzen!“  
Und bevor Rabia widersprechen konnte, wurde sie von Edwina zum großen Feuer gezerrt, ihr Glas fiel ihr aus der Hand und ging zu Bruch, doch immerhin war es leer gewesen. Ungeschickt stolperte sie hinter Edwina her, der es anscheinend nicht schnell genug gehen konnte, und reihte sich mit ihr den Reigen ausgelassener Hexen ein. Gezwungenermaßen tanzte sie mit, hielt dabei jedoch immer mit einem Auge Ausschau nach Barbara – noch war sie aber nicht zu sehen.  
Als sie Edwina neben sich ansah, die sie immer noch fest an der Hand hielt, wurde das Grinsen der jungen Frau noch breiter und Rabia lächelte unwillkürlich zurück. Es war vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen.  
Eine Weile tanzten sie harmonisch mit den andern Hexen um das hoch lodernde Feuer, und dank des Alkohols hatte Rabia tatsächlich Spaß. Sie merkte erst, wie schnell die Zeit verging, als Walpurgias Stimme ertönte und die Musik leise wurde. Nacheinander hielten alle inne und wandten sich der Oberhexe zu, die gleich die Mitternachtshexerei einleiten würde, und auch Rabia wäre auf sie zu gegangen, hätte sie nicht immer noch an Edwina gehangen. Sie hielt inne, sah die Hexe neben ihr an, und sie ließ tatsächlich ihre Hand los.  
Rabia wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, um mit den anderen zu Walpurgia zu gehen, da sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Edwina stolperte – in ihrem Zustand wahrscheinlich über die eigenen Füße. Blitzschnell tat sie einen Satz zurück und fing sie, bevor sie auf den harten Boden aufschlagen konnte.  
„Woah, Vorsicht!“  
Edwina, die ganz perplex in ihren Armen lag, sah sie groß an. Sie grinste nicht mehr, sagte auch nichts, sondern blickte ihr nur tief in die Augen. Rabia sah zurück, konnte nicht anders, Edwinas braune Augen ließen sie nicht los. Der Augenblick zog sich, schien kein Ende zu nehmen, und Rabia meinte zu spüren, dass Edwina ganz langsam, ganz allmählich noch näher kam, sogar den Kopf ganz leicht schräg legte, als ob...  
„Meine lieben Hexenschwestern!“  
Walpurgias Worte schreckten Rabia auf und sie löste sich ruckartig von Edwina. Die sah sie stumm, plötzlich wieder unsicher an, als schien sie auf etwas zu warten, bis Rabia sich ein Herz fasste, sich umdrehte und einige Schritte nach vorne ging. Erst da fiel ihr Barbara auf, die ganz in der Nähe stand, und statt zu Walpurgia zu ihr herüber blickte. Rabia versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Irgendetwas zwischen Ernst, Verblüffung, Distanz, Verletztheit, aber keines der Worte traf es wirklich. Dann sah die Rothaarige weg und verschwand in der Menge.  
Impulsiv wollte Rabia ihr hinterher, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wie die Szene gerade von außen ausgesehen hatte, oder was Barbara davon mitbekommen hatte. Sobald die Zeremonie vorbei war, würde sie sie suchen gehen, bis dahin würde ihr schon was einfallen.  
Also nahm sie am Procedere teil, wenn auch halbherziger als sonst, und begrüßte den Mai wie alle anderen mit einem dreifachen Hex-Hex. Im darauffolgenden Jubel der anderen fühlte sie sich fremd, der anheiternde Effekt des Alkohols schien vorübergehend verschwunden, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, warum.  
Die Mehrheit der Anwesenden kehrte zum Feuer und zum Tanz zurück, aber Rabia entschloss sich, lieber noch ein bisschen Bowle zu trinken, bevor sie mit Barbara redete. So führte sie ihr Weg zum x-ten Mal an diesem Abend zur Bar, von wo sich aber die Althexenfraktion zum Glück verzogen hatte, und Rabia ungestört ein halbes Glas auf einmal kippen konnte. Sie hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen.  
„Rabia?“, hörte sie eine Stimme rechts von sich, und drehte sich um.  
Jasmina stand neben ihr an der Theke, hatte ebenfalls ein Glas in der Hand, und sah Rabia freundlich an.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, sicher. Bombig“, erwiderte sie harscher als beabsichtigt, und Jasmina sah verletzt aus.  
„Das eben...“, fing sie an, zögerte. „Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber...“  
Rabia hob die Augenbrauen. „Komm zum Punkt.“  
„Ich hab nichts dagegen, weißt du“, sagte Jasmina und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sah nur aus, als wäre es dir ganz schön unangenehm, so vor allen.“  
„Wovon redest du?“, fragte Rabia, obwohl sie es sich schon denken konnte.  
„Na von dir und Edwina eben“, sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. „Wahrscheinlich wolltest du nicht, dass wir's erfahren, was? Deshalb die 'einsamer Wolf' Nummer.“  
„Red nicht so einen Quatsch.“  
„Ach, Rabia, komm-“  
„Nein! Ich hab nichts zu verheimlichen, zwischen mir und Edwina läuft nichts, und da wird auch nie was laufen, klar?!“  
Ein Aufschluchzen hinter ihr brachte sie aus dem Konzept. Rabia, ebenso wie alle anderen, sah sich um – dort stand besagte Hexe, der jetzt die Tränen in die Augen schossen, mit einer Blume in der Hand.  
„Du – du...“ Edwina gestikulierte, wollte sie beschimpfen, aber schaffte es nicht, sondern fing an zu weinen. Unfähig, den Blicken der anderen noch länger stand zu halten, lief sie davon und ließ die hübsche Blume in den Dreck fallen.  
„Na ganz toll“, sagte Jasmina, stellte ihr Glas zurück auf die Theke und warf Rabia einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie ihrer Freundin hinterherrannte.  
„Nicht dein Tag heute, was?“, meinte Mania, als sie Jasminas Platz einnahm.  
„Ach, hör mir auf.“ Rabia hatte keine Lust mehr auf Konversation und wollte sich ihrer Bowle widmen, doch Mania ließ sie nicht in Ruhe.  
„Sag bloß, du hast das nicht gemerkt? Die Arme ist dir völlig verfallen, Rabia.“  
„Nein, das hab ich nicht gemerkt, und ich habe jetzt auch keine Lust mehr, darüber zu reden.“  
„Gut, ich kenne sie persönlich, mit mir hat sie darüber gesprochen, aber ich dachte, es wäre doch recht deutlich.“  
„Ich hab gesagt, ich will nicht darüber reden.“  
„Ist ja gut... schon schade.“  
Rabia rollte genervt mit den Augen. Einen Moment schwieg sie stur, dann entschied sie sich, Mania die Freude zu gönnen und fragte tonlos und mit Blick geradeaus: „Was ist schade?“  
„Dass aus euch zwei nichts wird. Edwina wäre eine schöne Ergänzung zu dir gewesen, ihr hättet ein schönes Paar abgegeben.“  
Rabia stellte ihr Glas mit Schwung auf den Tisch und funkelte Mania wütend an. „Darf ich das vielleicht noch selbst entscheiden, mit wem ich ins Bett gehe, ja? Ich krieg das sehr gut selbst auf die Reihe!“  
„Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht! Mit ihr hättest du vielleicht endlich einmal Halt bekommen, etwas Stabiles, ein bisschen mehr -“  
Rabia, die sich schnell noch ein Glas hatte einschenken lassen, stand ohne ein Wort auf und ging. Mania wollte ihr erst nachkommen, überlegte es sich dann aber glücklicherweise anders.  
Rabias Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt, und sie zog sich jetzt ganz von der Feierei zurück. Auf dem Weg hob sie beiläufig die Blume auf, die Edwina fallen gelassen hatte, und erkannte, dass es eine Rose war, eine hundertblättrige. Rosa Blütenblätter, keine Dornen mehr. Mit ihrem randvollen Glas Bowle in der anderen Hand ging sie bis zum anderen Ende des Plateaus, wo nur noch vereinzelt die Fackeln brannten und keine andere Hexe zu sehen war.  
Dort setzte sie sich auf einen Felsvorsprung, lehnte sich zurück und starrte in den Himmel. Im Hintergrund hörte sie zwar noch leise die Musik und den Lärm des Festes, doch hier draußen war sie Walpurgisnacht friedlicher. Gedankenverloren drehte sie die Rose zwischen den Fingern, und Edwina begann, ihr wirklich leid zu tun. Sie hatte sie nicht so vor allen bloßstellen wollen, wie hätte sie denn auch ahnen können, dass sie direkt hinter ihr stand?  
Aber so erklärte sich, warum sie ihr gegenüber nach der Versammlung so rumgestottert hatte. Wer weiß, was sie ihr da nicht vielleicht schon hatte sagen wollen? Jetzt war es aber nun mal so passiert, und Rabia würde sich bei Gelegenheit entschuldigen, wenn sie beide wieder nüchtern waren.  
Seufzend atmete sie die kühle Nachtluft ein, und legte die Rose zur Bowle neben sich. Die Einsamkeit tat ihr gut, und sie spürte schon, wie die Anspannung und die Wut wieder nachließen. Sie hob den Blick wieder weit nach oben in den dunklen Himmel, an dem einige Wolken vorbeizogen, zwischen denen aber noch einige Sterne hervorfunkelten. Der Mond, der nur noch eine schmale Scheibe war, verschwand hinter einem Wolkenschleier, und Rabia zog die Beine an. Ihr Kleid war länger als Barbaras, doch selbst ihr wurde jetzt langsam kühl, und sie fragte sich, wie das bei Barbara aussah. Lächelnd dachte sie an das kurze, rote Kleid mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt, und fühlte die bittersüße Sehnsucht wieder aufsteigen, die ihr schon so wohlbekannt war.  
Langsam schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und richtete den verklärten Blick in die Ferne. Warum hatte sie nicht Barbara auffangen und ihr so nahe sein können wie Edwina? Andererseits, für Edwina war es ja so gewesen, wie es für sie mit Barbara gewesen wäre. Rabias Mitleid wuchs. Deswegen hatte Edwina sie so angesehen, war ihr langsam näher gekommen. Sie hätte sie tatsächlich geküsst, Rabia hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich noch Hoffnungen gemacht, dank Rabias Zögern, sie hatte sie immerhin noch verdammt lange in den Armen gehalten und ihr in die braunen Augen gesehen. Daher auch die Rose... Rabia musste sich wirklich entschuldigen. Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht, dachte sie. Für eine Nacht war genug angerichtet.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort auf ihrem Felsen saß und einfach in die Sterne sah, ab und zu an der Hexenbowle nippte, und die Ruhe auf sich wirken ließ. Sie fühlte den Effekt des Alkohols, aber es ging ihr gut, sie war erstaunlich friedlich gestimmt. Der Mond wanderte langsam am Himmel entlang, und erst als ihr Glas irgendwann leer war, dachte Rabia daran, zurückzugehen. Schließlich tat sie das auch, musste aber erst kurz stehen bleiben und sich abstützen, da ihr beim Aufstehen doch ein wenig schwindlig geworden war und gerade niemand da war, in dessen Arme sie hätte stolpern können.  
Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück und suchte als erstes die Toiletten auf, da sich der übermäßige Bowlekonsum jetzt doch bemerkbar machte. Auf der großen Treppe kam ihr Barbara entgegen, Amanda immer noch an ihrer Seite, und sie tauschten nur einen kurzen Blick. Kein Lächeln, keine Reaktion.  
Als sie ans Waschbecken ging, um sich die Hände zu waschen, bemerkte sie Jasmina, die neben ihr stand. Die jüngere sah zu ihr herüber, sagte jedoch nichts. Rabia sah sich noch einmal um, aber Edwina war nirgends zu sehen.  
„Wie geht es ihr?“  
Jasmina sah sie ernst an. „Na wie schon. Sie ist ziemlich am Boden. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie liebt dich wirklich.“  
Rabia sah hinab zu ihren Händen, als sie sie abtrocknete. „Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich.“  
„Sie wird drüber hinwegkommen.“  
„Ist sie schon gegangen?“  
„Sie wartet oben irgendwo auf mich, ich nehm sie gleich mit. Alleine kann die nicht mehr fliegen“, sagte Jasmina, und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Viel Spaß noch.“  
Rabia war froh, dass sie das mit einem Lächeln sagte, und bedankte sich. „Kommt gut heim.“  
Dann betrachtete sie sich noch einmal prüfend im Spiegel, doch soweit sah sie noch prima aus. Sie zupfte noch ihr Kleid zurecht, dann ging sie die Treppen wieder hinauf. An der frischen Luft trieb es sie zuerst zur Bar, an der sie sich einen Moment niederlassen konnte.  
„Möcht'ste du noch einen?“, fragte die Barhexe, doch Rabia winkte ab.  
„Lass mal. Später vielleicht.“ Sie sah sich um, und musste feststellen, dass doch schon einige gegangen zu sein schienen – besonders die Althexen hatten sich wohl früh vom Acker gemacht. Trotzdem tanzten noch viele ausgelassen um das Feuer und Rabia suchte die Menge nach Barbara ab, die so weit nicht sein konnte. Hoffentlich war sie nicht auch mit Amanda bereits auf dem Heimweg gewesen... Andererseits, es war doch erst – ja, wie spät war es eigentlich?  
Rabia fragte die Hexe hinter der Theke, die nur kurz auf ihre Uhr sah.  
„Kurz nach halb zwei.“  
„Doch schon... danke.“ Das war in der Tat später als gedacht. In Anbetracht dessen... „Ich nehm dann doch noch einen.“  
„Bitte.“ Die Hexe reichte ihr das Glas und wandte sich den anderen zu, die auch Nachschub wollten.  
Rabia zog es zu sich und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. Eigentlich hatte sie den Plan, noch mit Barbara zu sprechen, beiseite geschoben, doch die Sehnsucht ließ nicht nach, und sie wollte ihr unbedingt noch einmal nahe sein. Welche bessere Gelegenheit gab es dazu als diese Nacht? Sie ließ erneut ihren Blick wandern, und sah Barbara tatsächlich am Rande des Getümmels stehen, in einem kleinen Kreis mit Amanda und zwei anderen Hexen, die sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. Barbara dagegen stand eher still daneben und sah auf, als habe sie Rabias Blick gespürt. Sie blickten sich kurz an, Rabia deutete ein Lächeln an, und auch Barbaras Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.  
Rabias Herz begann zu rasen und sie fragte sich, ob sie zu ihr gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, erstmal sitzen zu bleiben und rang sich dazu durch, wegzusehen. Nach einem Schluck Bowle und einigen Sekunden Wartezeit sah sie aber doch noch einmal hinüber, und war mehr als überrascht, als sie direkt in Barbaras Augen blickte, die sie -noch immer oder schon wieder- betrachteten.  
Amanda, die wohl gemerkt hatte, dass ihre Freundin abgelenkt war, folgte kurz deren Blick und sah Barbara dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. Die selbst blickte jetzt ein bisschen ertappt drein, und als Amanda sie anstupste, begann eine kleine, aber gestenreiche Diskussion. Rabia wandte den Blick ab, nahm einen großen Schluck Bowle und fragte sich, was sie da eigentlich gerade gesehen hatte, aber bevor sie großartig nachdenken konnte, musste sie doch noch einmal rübersehen. Aber Barbara stand nicht mehr dort – sie kam zu ihr herüber. Mit kleinen Schritten, etwas zurückhaltend, und dem Schein des Feuers, der sie wie eine Aura umgab. Rabia war froh, dass sie saß, und lächelte Barbara an.  
Die Rothaarige nahm auf dem Hocker neben ihr Platz und erwiderte den Blick schüchtern.  
„Hat sie dich doch wieder gehen lassen“, bemerkte Rabia mit einem Zwinkern.  
„Amanda?“ Barbara lachte leise auf. „Sie kann manchmal sehr besitzergreifend sein.“  
„Das hab ich gemerkt...“ Rabia leerte ihr Glas und schob es über die Theke, dann sah sie wieder zu Barbara. „Möchtest du auch? Ich geb dir einen aus.“  
„Oh, danke. Warum nicht.“  
„Schmeckt wunderbar, wie immer“, sagte Rabia, als sie Barbara ihr Glas herüberschob. Dann nahm sie ihr eigenes in die Hand und hob es an, Barbara tat es ihr gleich. „Prost.“  
„Prost. Auf die Walpurgisnacht.“  
„Auf die Walpurgisnacht“, wiederholte Rabia, und sie stießen an.  
Während sie selbst nur einen kleinen Schluck nahm, war es diesmal Barbara, die fast das halbe Glas auf einmal hinunterstürzte.  
„Du hast es aber eilig.“  
Barbara sah sie etwas verlegen an – sie war doch nicht tatsächlich nervös? Rabia lächelte.  
„Ich lauf dir schon nicht weg.“  
„Nicht vielleicht ... zu Edwina?“  
Als Rabia ihr jetzt den Blick zuwandte, hatte sie eher erwartet, ein etwas spottendes Lächeln, oder vielleicht ein Zwinkern zu sehen, aber mit dem ernsten, tiefen Ausdruck in Barbaras Augen hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Was sollte ich denn bei Edwina?“  
Barbara wich ihrem Blick aus, betrachtete ihre Fingerspitzen, wie sie ihr Glas millimeterweise auf der Theke verschoben, und zögerte, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich hab gesehen, wie ihr euch angesehn habt, als sie da in deinen Armen lag. Du kannst es ruhig zugeben.“  
„Barbara, ich hab sie bloß aufgefangen. Sie hat mich so angesehen – ich hab sie nur etwas zu spät losgelassen.“  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder, und Rabia wählte die nächsten Worte sorgfältig.  
„Wonach auch immer das aussah, das war es nicht.“  
Ein Lächeln erhellte Barbars Gesicht, aber sie wandte sich rasch wieder ihrer Bowle zu, als wollte sie ihre Freude über die eben getroffene Aussage verbergen. Rabia saß daneben und begann an sich zu zweifeln. War es Wunschdenken, oder der Alkohol, der ihr das vorgaukelte? Wüsste sie es nicht besser, könnte sie ja meinen, Barbara sei unglaublich erleichtert über diese Tatsache.  
„Das heißt also, zwischen euch, da... da läuft gar nichts?“, fragte Barbara, und bemühte sich, möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen.  
Rabia schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht.“  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment still an und Rabia hatte das Gefühl, dass Barbara ihr Herzklopfen nicht überhören konnte, so stark hämmerte es jetzt in ihrer Brust. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte, was sie tun konnte, sie sah nur in Barbaras blaue Augen und wünschte sich, dass sie ewig so nebeneinander sitzen könnten.  
Irgendwann lächelte Barbara und senkte den Blick. „Du siehst gut aus“, sagte sie, ohne aufzusehen, und so leise, dass nur Rabia es hören konnte. „Nicht dass du sonst nicht, ich meine... das Kleid steht dir sehr gut.“  
Sie blickte vorsichtig wieder auf, und Rabia sah gerührt, wie rosa sich ihre Wangen gefärbt hatten.  
„Es ist nichts gegen deins“, entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Sicher, dass du dafür keinen Waffenschein brauchst?“  
Jetzt lächelte Barbara ebenfalls. „Sicher.“  
„Aber dann vielleicht einen Mantel? Es wird doch langsam kalt.“  
Barbara winkte ab. „Mir ist ganz warm.“ Und sie hielt ihr ihre Hand entgegen.  
Rabia nahm sie ganz leicht in ihre, und spürte in der Tat, wie warm sie war. Einen Moment lang hielten sie sich noch so, die Musik und das Geschnatter im Hintergrund schienen von weit weg zu kommen und ihre Zweisamkeit nicht stören zu können.  
Plötzlich hielt Barbara ihre Hand aber ganz fest.  
„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?“, fragte sie, und sah Rabia lang in die Augen. Diese zögerte, wollte schon fast – warum auch immer! - ablehnen, aber Barbara ließ nicht locker.  
„Bitte.“  
Rabia hatte wieder das Gefühl, sich in ihren klaren, blauen Augen zu verlieren, und konnte selbst nicht begreifen, warum sie sich nicht traute.  
„Nicht im Kreis, abseits von den anderen.“  
Gott, war es jetzt soweit gekommen, dass Barbara sie anflehen musste, mit ihr zu tanzen? Rabia nickte, nahm einen letzten Schluck Bowle, und folgte dann Barbara, die sie immer noch an der Hand hielt. Ein wenig fühlte sie sich an die Situation mit Edwina erinnert, nur dass jetzt ihr Herz raste, ihre Beine zitterten und ihr Verstand nur langsam nachkam. Barbara, ihre Barbara führte sie an der Hand und wollte mit ihr tanzen...  
Sie machten einen Bogen um den großen Kreis, der sich um das Feuer drehte, und gingen am Rand, dicht an den Felsen daran vorbei, hinter das Feuer, wo noch ein paar andere sich zusammengefunden hatten und auf eigene Art tanzten. Rabia wusste nicht, ob es Schicksal, Glück oder die Einflussnahme einer anderen Hexe war, aber während sie Hand in Hand mit Barbara dort lang ging, war das Lied vorbei, und ein deutlich ruhigeres wurde angestimmt.  
Schließlich blieb Barbara stehen, Rabia trat dicht vor sie. Eine gewisse Unsicherheit sprach aus den Blicken beider, doch dann legte Rabia ihren Arm um die schmalen Schultern der Rothaarigen, diese umfasste ihre Taille, und sie nahmen sich an der Hand. Noch ein kurzer Blick, ein Warten auf den passenden Moment, und dann schwebten sie schon im Takt zu dem langsamen Walzer über den Boden. Rabia hatte ohne eine Absprache den männlichen Part übernommen, war aber doch überwältigt von dem Gefühl, Barbara so dicht an sich zu haben, die sich von ihr auch noch völlig führen ließ. Fast ununterbrochen sahen sie sich in die Augen, und nahmen so gut wie nichts von der Außenwelt mehr wahr.  
Eine Weile lang ging es gut, aber Rabia wurde mit zunehmender Dauer nicht ruhiger, sondern angespannter, sodass sie immer mehr Fehler machte. Das war ihr peinlich, und sie wurde noch nervöser. Barbara strich ihr mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Rabia aber blieb jetzt stehen und wollte sich schon ganz lösen, aber Barbara ließ sie nicht.  
„Ich kann's nicht“, flüsterte sie, den Blick beschämt gen Boden.  
Barbara ließ ihre Hand gehen, zog sie aber gleich eng an sich und legte auch den anderen Arm um sie.  
„Mir egal. Bleib trotzdem da.“  
Rabia, die kaum glauben konnte, was gerade geschah, atmete tief ein, hielt die nur wenig Kleinere jetzt ebenfalls eng umschlungen. Sie merkten kaum, wie sich die Musik wieder änderte, und eine gewöhnliche Ballade gespielt wurde, ohne Walzertakt, aber ganz langsam bewegten sie sich wieder, die Körper so dicht aneinander, dass sie nur ganz kleine Schritte mit den Füßen machen konnten, ohne Nähe einzubüßen, aber das genügte völlig.  
Barbara legte ihren Kopf sanft auf Rabias Schulter und schloss die Augen, überließ sich ganz der anderen. Rabia spürte das, und strich ihr ganz langsam über den Rücken, vom betörenden Duft der Frau in ihren Armen verzaubert wie es ohne Magie kaum vorstellbar war. Sie spürte ihren leisen Atem an ihrem Hals, ihren weichen Busen gegen den eigenen, ihren ganzen, warmen Körper – kurz, Rabia war im Himmel. Vergessen waren Edwina und die ganzen Scherereien, vergessen genauso wie der Rest der Welt. Im Moment gab es nur noch sie und ihre Barbara, eng umschlungen unter freiem Nachthimmel.  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so getanzt hatten, als Barbara langsam den Kopf wieder hob, ihren Griff aber zum Glück nicht lockerte. Rabia hielt inne, als Barbara ihr tief in die Augen sah, und erwiderte den Blick rasenden Herzens. Keine der beiden sagte ein Wort, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sehr langsam, kaum bemerkbar, bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu, die Blicke verschweißt, so lange wie möglich. Dann begann Rabia, ihren Kopf leicht schräg zu legen, und beiden fielen Stück für Stück die Augenlider zu.  
Dann endlich küssten sie sich. Unschuldig, und sanft wie die Berührung einer Feder strichen Rabias Lippen über die Barbaras. Der Kontakt war kurz, viel zu kurz, als Rabia sich schon wieder zurückzog und wieder atmete.  
Barbara sah sie nur kurz an, und Rabia las in ihrem Blick, was auch sie fühlte. Dann schloss die andere die Lücke zwischen ihnen, deutlich bestimmter als Rabia zuvor, und liebkoste zärtlich deren volle, weiche Lippen, die sich bereitwillig teilten. Vorsichtig wie unerfahrene Junghexen intensivierten sie den Kuss, ließen sich alle Zeit der Welt dabei, die andere zu entdecken, und dachten keine Sekunde daran, dass sie in der Walpurgisnacht, mitten auf dem Blocksberg in der Gesellschaft hunderter wie auf dem Präsentierteller standen. Barbara legte eine Hand auf Rabias glühende Wange und ließ sie ganz langsam wieder sinken, Rabia strich ihr sanft durch das rote Haar, legte die Hand schließlich an Barbaras Hinterkopf, als hätte sie Angst, sie könnte sich zurückziehen. Aber das tat keine der beiden, die Zärtlichkeiten schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.  
Barbara schmeckte süß, ein wenig nach Hexenbowle, aber hauptsächlich unbeschreiblich gut. Rabia konnte gar nicht genug bekommen, es war hundert-, nein tausendmal schöner, als sie es sich je erträumt hatte. Und auch Barbara war völlig in den Kuss versunken, ließ ihren lange zurückgehaltenen Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
Rabia spürte, wie die freie Hand an ihrem Rücken hinabstrich, schließlich auf ihrem Po ruhen blieb und die Fingerspitzen ganz leichten Druck ausübten. Das brach endlich den Bann, und sie schob Barbara gegen die nächste Wand, küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihr leises Aufstöhnen räumte die letzten Zweifel aus, sie wollten, sie brauchten dasselbe. Rabia hielt inne, nur wenige Millimeter von ihrer Geliebten entfernt, und öffnete die Augen.  
„Barbara...“ Ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar. Himmelblaue Augen trafen ihren Blick.  
„Rabia...“  
Doch mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Sie fassten sich an der Hand, als hätten sie Angst, einander in der Dunkelheit zu verlieren, dann trat Rabia einen Schritt zurück. Barbara folgte ihr, schien jeden Abstand sofort wieder zunichte machen zu wollen, und Schulter an Schulter gingen die beiden zum Ende des steinernen Plateaus und darüber hinaus. Der unebene, abfallende Grund zwang sie noch dichter aneinander, das trockene Gras knisterte leise unter ihren Schritten und die magischen Fackeln wurden immer weniger.  
Als Rabia das Gefühl hatte, weit genug weg zu sein, blieb sie genau dort auf der Wiese stehen und wandte sich zu Barbara um, die direkt hinter ihr stand. Sie sah ihre von Pupillenschwärze dunklen Augen, aus denen nur eine einzige Bitte zu sprechen schien – mach schon, und zwar da weiter, wo du aufgehört hast. Rabia nahm ihr hübsches Gesicht in beide Hände und zog sie zum Kuss heran, der diesmal deutlich schneller deutlich leidenschaftlicher wurde. Barbara presste sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper dicht an sie, umfasste sie eng mit den Armen und ließ ihre Hände wandern. Als Rabia merkte, wie sie sich am Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu schaffen machte, musste sie den Kuss kurz unterbrechen, um einen Schutzzauber um sie zu legen, damit sie ungestört...ja, dachte Rabia, ungestört hier Sex haben konnten, darauf lief es eindeutig hinaus. Im selben Atemzug ebnete sie auch noch den Boden, als hätte sie eine weiche Decke über die Wiese geworfen, dann ließ sie sich wieder ganz in Barbaras Arme fallen.  
Sie küssten sich innig, und während Barbara versuchte, das schwarze Kleid zu öffnen, traute sich Rabia das erste Mal, ihr Hand dorthin zu legen, wo ihre Augen schon oft geruht hatten. Langsam, zärtlich strich sie über den weichen Stoff des Kleides von Barbaras Taille allmählich bis zu ihrem Busen. Sie spürte, wie Barbara lächelte, als sie dort ankam, und begann, sie liebevoll zu streicheln, den Kuss unterbrachen sie keine Sekunde. Barbara hatte jetzt den Reißverschluss von Rabias Kleid geknackt, zog ihn langsam nach unten, wurde aber zunehmend durch Rabias Liebkosungen abgelenkt und stöhnte leise auf, als sie intensiver wurden.  
Schließlich strich sie aber das Kleid mit beiden Händen über Rabias Schultern hinab. Diese musste ihre Arme gerade nach unten halten, damit Barbara sie des Stoffes entledigen konnte, und somit auch kurz aufhören, sie zu diesen wunderbaren, kleinen Seufzern zu bringen. Selbst der Kuss wurde jetzt unterbrochen, denn Barbara zog sich zurück, und sah Rabia in die Augen, als sie deren Kleid bis auf die Hüfte herabzog. Erst nach einer Sekunde senkte sie den Blick und hob die Hände, um die frisch entblößte, helle Haut zu erkunden. Ihre weichen, zarten Hände bedeckten Rabias Brüste, die kleiner waren, als sie manchmal wirkten, und ihre Lippen küssten sich in kleinen Schritten an ihrem Hals hinab. Rabia hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf gen Himmel, und dachte, ihre Beine würden sie nicht mehr tragen, als Barbara bei ihren Händen ankam. Sie zog das Kleid jetzt über die Hüften, zu Boden fiel es von alleine und blieb bei ihren Füßen liegen, während Rabia unter ihren Zärtlichkeiten erbebte - jetzt bräuchte sie eine Wand hinter sich, dachte sie, aber da nichts stützendes vorhanden war, ließ sie sich zu Boden, kickte ihre Schuhe und das Kleid aus dem Weg. Barbara folgte ihr, und auf allein Vieren hing sie jetzt über ihr. Rabia, zurückgelehnt, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab, doch als Barbara dann ganz über ihr war, sie fordernd auf den Mund küsste, ließ sie sich ganz fallen und öffnete rasch den Reißverschluss des wunderbaren, roten Kleides. Gleich wollte sie Barbara des ganzen entledigen, doch aufgrund der Lage war das nicht so einfach. Barbara strich ihr über die Wange, setzte sich kurz auf, zog das Kleid in einer Bewegung über den Kopf und warf es auch gleich hinter sich.  
Rabia, vom Anblick überwältigt, richtete sich ebenfalls auf und sah den Engel an, der da in voller Pracht vor ihr saß.  
„Du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte sie, noch immer etwas ungläubig, und hob die rechte Hand, um den Körper vor ihr zu berühren, der wie aus Porzellan zu sein schien. Barbara lächelte, legte ihre Hand auf Rabias, und kam ihr wieder näher.  
„Du bist wunderschön“, hauchte sie gegen Rabias Lippen, die sie umgehend mit ihren eigenen bedeckte.  
Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr. Die beiden Hexen fielen zurück auf die Wiese, Barbara auf Rabia, Haut an Haut, und die Hände wanderten frei. Mit steigender Erregung entdeckten sie, was sich bisher nur unter Kleidung angedeutet hatte, und unter innigen Küssen und gehauchten Seufzern war Rabia die erste, deren Hand zum heiligsten vordrang. Sanft schob sie die schlanken Finger durch die wenigen, kurzen roten Locken und zwischen Barbaras Beine. Schon bei dieser ersten Berührung bäumte sich die jüngere auf, und stieß ein Wimmern aus. Rabia ließ sie nicht länger warten.

Unendliche Zärtlichkeiten und einige Orgasmen später lagen sie still aneinander, erschöpft und glücklich. Barbara hielt Rabia eng umschlungen, die auf dem Rücken lag und die Sterne zu betrachten schien. Sie hob ihren Kopf von der Schulter der Schwarzhaarigen und zog sofort ihren Blick auf sich. Einem Lächeln folgte ein Kuss, zärtlich und leicht, keine der beiden sagte ein Wort.  
Barbara kuschelte sich wieder an Rabias warmen, weichen Körper und als hätten sie vergessen, wo sie waren, glitten sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


End file.
